


Ipswich

by Valkirsif



Category: Chase Collins - Fandom, The Covenant
Genre: BDSM, Dimunation, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Ipswich

La stanza era in penombra, Y/N giaceva sul letto a 4 zampe, le mani legate alle caviglie, la bocca imbavagliata, dietro di lei qualcuno si avvicinò ed iniziò ad accarezzarle la schiena  
"Sei così bella e perfetta in questo momento principessa" le disse facendo scendere le mani sul suo culo, la voce morbida la fece eccitare ed un gemito le uscì dalla bocca assieme ad un rivolo di saliva, la voce rise mordendole il collo, una scossa le scese per la schiena, le mani lavoravano agili tra le sue gambe, due dita entrarono nella sua figa senza resistenza, era decisamente eccitata,  
"Mmm così bagnata per me principessa? Ne sono onorato" disse mentre spingeva le dita in lei facendola inarcare, una mano graffio la pelle delle cosce mentre risaliva verso il clit, Y/N sentì il cazzo di "lui" tra le cosce, si muoveva sulla sua figa bagnata e con un unico colpo entrò nel suo culo facendola urlare di piacere, la ragazza iniziò ad ansimare, suoni di lussuria le uscivano dalla bocca ad ogni affondo, sentiva "lui" gemere alle sue spalle mentre le sue mani si muovevano dentro di lei ed attorno al suo clit, il suo cazzo spingeva sempre più veloce nel suo culo...  
"Ipswich!Prossima stazione Ipswich!" la voce del controllore la svegliò proprio sul più bello, Y/N era eccitata e sudata, aveva fatto ancora quel sogno, lo stesso sogno bagnato che da mesi la lasciava eccitata ed insoddisfatta al risveglio, lo stesso sogno che l'aveva convinta a partire per la città della sua infanzia, Ipswich, scrollo la testa per svegliarsi prese i bagagli, un vecchio zaino ed una sacca con il necessario per qualche giorno, e si diresse alla porta.  
Appena la porta si aprì l'odore familiare dei lillà la fece sorridere, era di nuovo a casa, non fece in tempo a scendere che una ragazza le saltò alla gola,  
"Y/N finalmente sei arrivata!! Sono così feliceeeeeeee" ginguettava la ragazza ancora appesa al suo collo, " Tutto qui il tuo bagaglio? Non vorrai ripartire subito vero??" disse prendendole la sacca di mano,  
"Britta!!" urlò Y/N di rimando, "No no tranquilla intendo restare, la mia roba arriverà tra un paio di giorni tranquilla."  
Le ragazze si fissarono per un secondo, non si vedevano dal'estate precedente, scoppiarono a ridere e si abbracciarono di nuovo, sentirono ridere alle loro spalle e si girarono, un gruppo di ragazzi le stava guardando, Britta fece loro una linguaccia e prese Y/N per mano,  
"Non fare caso a loro sono stupidi di natura" disse Britta baciando il più alto di loro "Questo è Tyler il mio ragazzo" disse facendo le presentazioni, "Loro sono Caleb, Pogue e Reid."  
"Ben tornata a casa" disse Caleb avvicinandosi, "Finalmente sei tornata" dissero gli altri avvicinandosi a loro volta, Y/N fece un grande sorriso ai ragazzi e li abbracciò  
"Sono passati anni vi ricordate ancora di me?" disse "E' così bello essere di nuovo qui, a casa!"  
Britta guardava il gruppo che si scambiava baci e abbracci, "Ehi ehi ehi cos'è questa storia? Vi conoscete già?" disse incuriosita, Y/N si voltò verso l'amica,  
"Certo che ci conosciamo, li avrei riconosciuti ovunque, te lo avevo detto no?!" le rispose, "Sono nata qui e ci sono rimasta fino agli 8 anni, non immaginavo che mi avrebbero riconosciuta."  
"Si si mi hai raccontato di quando eri piccola, hai tralasciato il dettaglio di essere una dei Figli di Ipswich" disse infastidita Britta,  
"Dai Bri non fare così" Y/N l'abbraccio "Sei come una sorella per me ma non mi piace vantarmi di certe cose, non credo che Tyty si sia presentato come Figlio di Ipswich, futuro Signore di casa Simms!!" disse teatralmente fissando l'amica, tutti risero e si avviarono verso il parcheggio.  
Y/N salì con Tyler e Britta, erano di strada per casa sua, prima di partire Caleb le urlò,  
"Ehi alle 9pm al solito posto, abbiamo un sacco di cose da recuperare, non mancare ok?", Y/N gli fece un cenno di assenso e si avviarono, Britta disse a Tyler di portarle al dormitorio, lui e Y/N si guardarono per un secondo,  
"Ehm Britta io non starò al dormitorio",  
"E dove pensi di stare finchè rimarrai qui?" le chiese l'amica,  
"Veramente non mi fermerò solo per il semestre, intendo restare" Y/N era imbarazzata "La casa della mia famiglia è vicino a quella di Tyler, mi stabilirò lì e sarei felice se tu venissi a vivere con me."  
Britta era basita "Come come come??? Hai una casa qui?? Non sarà l'enorme casa in mattoni rossi vero??" la bombardò di domande, domande a cui Y/N non era pronta a rispondere, si limitò ad annuire.  
L'auto curvò e prese un lungo viale alberato fino ad una casa coloniale di mattoni rossi, il giardino era curato, le aiuole potate ed in fiore nonostante la propietà fosse vuota da un decennio, Y/N non se lo aspettava ed ammirava tutto con stupore, Tyler sorrise ed ammise che tutte le Famiglie si erano impegnate nel mantenere casa e giardino in perfette condizioni, sapevano che prima o poi sarebbe tornata, Y/N era commossa ed abbraccio il ragazzo con affetto, parcheggiarono e corse su per la scalinata ad aprire la porta seguita da Britta, Tyler scaricò le poche cose che la ragazza aveva con se e le seguì.  
La casa era stata imbiancata e pulita e sapeva di primavera, l'odore di lillà permeava tutto, era il primo ricordo di Y/N, i lillà e sua nonna che preparava i biscotti, portò i bagagli nella grande camera in soffitta, la sua preferita da sempre, e spalancò tutte le finestre aiutata dall'amica,  
"Ragazze io devo andare, mia madre sarà felice di sapere che sei tornata, ci vediamo stasera Y/N" Tyler baciò Britta ed uscì,  
"Finalmente sole" disse Britta "Ora voglio sapere TUTTO!!!"  
le ragazze si misero comode in biblioteca e Britta la bombardò di domande, Y/N cercava di rispondere il più sinceramente possibile al amica, ma alcune cose voleva, doveva tenerle per se, non tanto per il giudizio di Britta ma per il "patto delle famiglie", il patto era sacro.. il patto era tutto, non poteva parlarne con nessuno, riuscì comunque a svicolare le domande più spinose, l'amica era curiosa come non mai, si conoscevano da anni e si erano sempre dette tutto..  
"Quindi la tua famiglia era tra quelle che hanno costruito Ipswich e il college? Cavolo che invidia, ti conosceranno tutti in città allora, ed io che avevo preparato un bellissimo tour per fartela vedere!! Quando ti sentirai pronta voglio sapere tutto sui Figli di Ipswich però, lo sò che mi nascondi qualcosa, come fanno anche gli altri, non m'incanti" le disse Britta, Y/N non sapeva cosa dire ma il campanello la salvò, aprì la porta e si trovò davanti un uomo che aveva tutto l'aspetto di un maggiordomo con un vassoio in mano,  
"Miss Y/N presumo" disse l'uomo, Y/N fece un cenno di assenso, "Madame Simms le manda i suoi saluti e la cena e la invita a farle visita appena si sarà sistemata" l'uomo entrò in casa ed appoggio il vassoio in sala da pranzo prima di salutare ed uscire, le ragazze scoprirono la cena e si abbuffarono, sul piatto dei biscotti c'era un biglietto "Questa è la ricetta di tua nonna spero ti facciano sentire a casa E.S." Y/N era sul punto di piangere, quei biscotti sapevano di casa come nient'altro, finirono di cenare, lavarono i piatti e si diressero in camera, Y/N tirò fuori dallo zaino un paio di jeans, una t-shirt ed un golfino e si preparò per uscire, erano quasi le 9, Britta fece per seguirla,  
"Scusa Bri ma non puoi venire con me, non stasera" sussurrò al amica  
"Come non posso venire? Sei appena arrivata e già hai dei segreti con i "miei" amici?" le rispose piccata  
"Bri cerca di capire, è vero sono i tuoi amici ma in un certo senso sono la mia famiglia, l'unica famiglia che mi è rimasta e tu non mi puoi seguire nel "nostro posto", non posso dirti altro, vorrei farlo ma non posso, non ora" Y/N cercò di spiegarsi meglio che poteva, "Sarai ancora qui quando tornerò vero?Non voglio stare sola in questa casa, ti prego" le chiese  
"Non sò che succede ma si starò qui ad aspettarti, ma voglio delle risposte al tuo ritorno ok?" le ragazze si abbracciarono e Y/N uscì alla luce della luna, non le serviva la torcia, conosceva quella zona come le sue tasche anche se era stata via per 10 anni.  
Y/N si voltò un paio di volte per essere sicura che l'amica non la stesse seguendo e 15 minuti era arrivata al vecchio fienile dei Pope, come per casa sua le altre Famiglie si erano preoccupate di mantenere la propietà dei Pope in perfette condizioni, entrò senza bussare e si sedette al suo posto assieme agli altri, torce e candele illuminavano l'interno ma da fuori il fienile sembrava buio, il gruppo si mise in cerchio tenendosi per mano, ribadendo il giuramento fatto dalle Famiglie quando costruirono la città secoli prima, era come se non se ne fosse mai andata, parlarono a lungo del decennio che avevano passato separati, Y/N apprese che i nonni di Pogue e Caleb erano passati oltre l'anno prima e ne fù rattristata, ricordava ancora i pomeriggi passati assieme ed i nonni che vegliavano su di loro mentre giocavano in giardino, le "lezioni" che impartivano loro in quello stesso fienile nelle notti di luna, a sua volta diede loro la notizia della morte di sua nonna un paio di anni prima, un senso di gioia li circondò per un attimo e tutti sorrisero sentendo l'amore dei propri avi per ricordare loro che passare oltre era solo l'inizio non la fine, il gruppo si rimise a sedere ed aggiornò il Libro delle Famiglie segnando il suo ritorno, mancava ancora un nome a quel libro e tutti si girarono a guardare il posto vuoto chiedendosi quando un Pope sarebbe tornato, ristabilirono la linea del potere e Y/N raccontò anche dei sogni che la tormentavano senza alcuna vergogna e chiese loro cosa poteva dire a Britta al suo rientro, tutti conoscevano la curiosità della ragazza ed ora poteva essere un problema, concordarono su una versione della storia che tutti avrebbero raccontato in caso avesse fatto domande e si salutarono.  
Era quasi al'alba quando una esausta Y/N si trascinò verso il letto, voleva solo dormire era stata una giornata lunghissima ma sfortunatamente Britta aveva altri piani, aveva preparato il caffè e la stava aspettando piena di domande, la ragazza le disse una parte della storia, quella più conosciuta e romanzata che era in quasi tutti i libri di storia della città e l'amica si placò,  
"Wow la mia amichetta è niente meno che l'erede di una strega.. che storia!" Britta era eccitata dalla notizia, "Quindi per halloween salti dal tetto con le calze a righe su un manico di scopa??" la canzonava,  
"Certo che si e sparo laser dagli occhi con la luna piena!!" la minaccio Y/N, le due scoppiarono a ridere ed andarono a letto, per fortuna Britta si era convinta che era tutto a posto, pensò la ragazza prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Di nuovo era nella stanza in penombra, stavolta era seduta su una poltrona, i polsi legati ai braccioli, i capelli legati in un alta coda di cavallo indossava solo un paio di autoreggenti e i tacchi rossi, "lui" era li accanto a lei, le girava attorno,  
"Occhi su di me principessa ed apri la bocca" le disse, Y/N obbedì e per la prima volta lo vide, alto, il corpo nudo scolpito, occhi completamente neri e capelli corti, era giovane quanto lei e bellissimo, il ragazzo le sorrise accarezzandole il viso e le infilò le dita in bocca, la ragazza iniziò a succhiarle,  
"Brava la mia ragazza" le disse stringendole un capezzolo, Y/N gemette e lui la baciò con fervore, la ragazza avrebbe voluto attaccarsi a lui, piantargli le unghie nella schiena e farsi scopare ma era bloccata dai lacci, le prese il viso tra le mani e le mise il cazzo in bocca,  
"Ho sognato spesso la tua bocca attorno al mio cazzo" gemette lui "E' esattamente come la immaginavo, calda e morbida." le spingeva il cazzo in gola fino a soffocarla per qualche secondo poi lo toglieva, muoveva la testa della ragazza per mantenere il ritmo ed il potere su di lei, rivoli di salivano le uscivano dalla bocca assieme a gemiti di piacere, chiuse gli occhi per un secondo e quando li riaprì era nel suo letto, era mattina, "lui" era scomparso.. di nuovo.  
Y/N scese in cucina attirata dal profumo di caffè, Britta stava preparando la colazione,  
"Ehi buon giorno, sono quasi le 3 per fortuna le lezioni iniziano la prossima settimana" le disse mettendole davanti uova e muffin, "Reid e Caleb sono passati mentre dormivi ci aspettano da Tyler quando sarai presentabile"  
si sedette e mangiarono in silenzio, Y/N era ancora eccitata per il sogno ma l'amica non se ne accorse, si vestirono ed uscirono assieme per raggiungere i ragazzi a casa Simms, arrivarono in un paio di minuti attraverso la scorciatoia che univa le propietà delle Famiglie, bussarono ed il maggiordomo del giorno prima le accompagnò nella veranda, Elizabeth Simms abbracciò Y/N come una figlia le prese il viso tra le mani per guardarla meglio  
"Sei la copia di tua madre, quegli occhi li riconoscerei tra mille" le disse con affetto,  
"Grazie zia Elly sono felice di essere tornata a casa, gli altri dove si sono nascosti?" chiese guardandosi attorno,  
"Vi aspettano alla capanna, ho fatto portare uno spuntino" le rispose la donna, Y/N prese Britta e la trascinò in giardino,  
"Alla capanna?Quale capanna?" le chiese l'amica mentre giravano dietro la siepe e si trovarono davanti ad una quercia millenaria,  
"Questa capanna" le rispose Y/N ridendo della sua espressione,"Ehi buttate la scala siamo arrivate!!" urlò, i ragazzi fecero scendere una scala di corda e le ragazze salirono in un attimo,  
"A ecco questa capanna, sono 4 anni che stiamo assieme e non l'avevo mai vista, come mai?" chiese Britta a Tyler, il ragazzo la baciò con passione tanto per porre fine alle domande, il gruppo si mise comodo mancavano pochi giorni al inizio delle lezioni e Y/N aveva una lista infinita di cose da fare, iscriversi ai corsi, registrarsi, tutta noiosa burocrazia, aiutare l'amica a traslocare e fare scorte di cibo, magari procurarsi un mezzo di trasporto, tutti problemi legati a qualsiasi trasloco risolti in meno di due minuti dai ragazzi,  
"Sei una Figlia di Ipswich l'unica cosa che ti deve preoccupare è sciegliere una macchina, sei iscritta alla Spenser da quando sei nata come tutti noi e come i tuoi figli un domani" le disse Reid, "Hai un posto assegnato per il parcheggio, la mensa e le lezioni", Y/N non se lo aspettava, era troppo piccola per conoscere la fama della sua famiglia ed i privilegi che ne conseguivano ma ora era pronta a prendere il posto e a fare la sua parte,  
"Mi togli un peso Reid, posso rilassarmi ed aspettare i traslocatori allora" disse sorridendo.  
La settimana scorse rapida, arrivarono i traslocatori con tutte le sue cose, lei e Britta sistemarono la casa e fecero provviste, comprò una macchina e studiò la cartina del campus, non voleva perdersi anche se aveva tutte le lezioni con gli altri, finalmente il primo giorno di lezioni era arrivato, indossò la divisa stirata preparò i libri ed aspettò Britta che era in ritardo come sempre e corsero alla Spenser, come aveva detto Reid aveva un parcheggio riservato, gli altri le aspettavano per entrare assieme, salutarono Britta che aveva lezioni diverse rispetto a loro ed entrarono in classe, ogni 2 ore venive presentata alla classe dal professore di turno e nel giro di mezza giornata tutti sapevano che era tornata, l'amica li raggiunse per pranzo e si sedette al loro tavolo a mensa, era strano far parte del elitè sentire gli occhi di tutti su di lei la metteva vagamente a disagio ma poteva contare sulla sua famiglia e su Britta per non pensarci troppo, pranzarono in allegria e tornarono alle lezioni, nel pomeriggio Y/N e gli altri vennero chiamati nel ufficio del rettore, era il primo giorno di lezioni non avevano fatto nulla, il gruppo si guardò l'un l'altro ed andarono nel ufficio.  
Il rettore li accolse sorridendo "Scusate se ho interrotto la vostra lezione ma volevo presentarvi il Signor Chase Collins, è appena arrivato e mi auguro che lo accogliate come ci si aspetta da voi"  
il gruppo guardò lo sconosciuto non capendo cosa intendeva il rettore, il cuore di Y/N ebbe un sobbalzo era "lui", il suo sogno era lì davanti a lei, solo gli occhi erano diversi, un profondo blu, nessuno ebbe tempo di fare domande, il rettore riprese a parlare  
"Il Signor Collins è il trisnipote di Pope, a tutti gli effetti uno dei Figli di Ipswich, pensavo vi avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo fuori dalle lezioni, per oggi siete tutti giustificati, uscite e fate conoscenza." così dicendo congedò il gruppo che uscì dal ufficio e si diresse in silenzio verso la torre della biblioteca, nessuno sapeva cosa dire, Chase sembrava allegro e cercava di attacare discorso ma gli altri erano ancora straniti dalla notizia, entrarono nella torre e si sedettero,  
"Così saresti il nipote di Pope, lo stesso Pope che ruppe il patto e sparì, lo stesso Pope che ha quasi distrutto tutte le Famiglie.." Caleb ruppe il silenzio,  
"Così mi hanno detto" rispose Chase traquillamente, "Non conosco nulla dei miei avi, i miei genitori sono morti quando avevo 6 mesi e sono stato adottato dai Collins, ho appena scoperto le mie radici.."  
"Quindi hai pensato di venire qui a vedere come vanno le cose?" chiese Pogue fissandolo  
"Sono qui per sapere chi sono, per prendere il mio posto tra le Famiglie e per rinsaldare il patto che il mio trisnonno ha rotto ecco perchè sono qui, non pretendo di piacervi, non vi conosco e voi non conoscete me, ma non me ne andrò, prenderò residenza a casa Pope oggi stesso" disse il ragazzo alterato, Y/N non sapeva che dire, aveva visto Chase per mesi nei suoi sogni ed era attratta da lui, ma aveva ragione non sapevano nulla di lui e non sapeva se fidarsi o meno,  
"Molto bene" disse Reid, "Vediamoci stasera al fienile alle 9 e potrai chiedere ciò che vuoi", gli altri lo fulminarono con lo sguardo,"Ehi non guardatemi così, il fienile è suo ed ha il diritto di conoscere la storia della sua famiglia, per quanto brutta sia, i Pope hanno fatto cose orrende ma lui è pur sempre un Figlio di Ipswich", così dicendo fece un passo avanti e strinse la mano a Chase, gli altri fecero lo stesso, quando Y/N gli strinse la mano una scossa le percorse la schiena, Chase la fissò e le sorrise, la ragazza era certa che lui l'avesse riconosciuta e che i sogni fossero qualcosa di più.  
Britta la stava aspettando alla macchina, erano passate ore dalla fine delle lezioni,  
"Ma dov'eri finita?Gli altri?" chiese in ansia,"Ci son un sacco di voci in giro su come siate stati richiamati tutti dal rettore e di un ragazzo nuovo" prese Y/N per un braccio,"Spiegami per favore perchè inizio a non capirci nulla e la cosa non mi piace" le disse seria, Y/N salì in auto e prese il cellulare,  
"Caleb glielo devo dire.. lo sò che è un rischio ma è come una sorella per me non intendo perderla per questo.." la conversazione durò qualche minuto, Britta non capiva e diventava sempre più irritata e sospettosa, le ragazze passarono il resto del tragitto verso casa in silenzio perse nei propri pensieri.  
Giunte a casa Y/N condusse l'amica nella seconda stanza della soffitta, apri le finestre e la fece sedere sul vecchio divano mentre prendeva un libro dal tavolo, fece un respiro profondo e glielo porse, la rilegatura di pelle rossa e la copertina sembravano vive,  
"Tutto quello che vuoi sapere è scritto lì" le sussurrò Y/N,"Devi promettermi che nulla di quello che leggerai uscirà da questa stanza, ne vale la mia vita, la vita di tutti i Figli di Ipswich."  
Britta la guardò e giurò con serietà che non avrebbe rivelato nulla ed aprì il libro, svariate ore dopo chiuse il libro e fisso l'amica come se la vedesse per la prima volta,  
"Ti sei tenuta tutto dentro da sempre, tutti voi??"chiese,"L'ho appena letto ma ancora non ci credo, tutto quello che credevo di sapere su di te, su di voi e sulle vostre famiglie erano bugie, avete mantenuto questo segreto per secoli?"  
"Ti chiedo scusa per avertelo nascosto ma ora che hai letto capisci che il patto deve restare segreto, le nostre Famiglie e le nostre vite sono legate a doppio filo alla città ed al patto, ed ora anche tu ne fai parte se con Tyler andrà avanti dovrai conoscere e capire molte cose" le disse seriamente,  
Britta rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto pensierosa, "Grazie per avermi dato modo di capire, confesso che il tuo ritorno non è stato bello come speravo, insomma sei arrivata e ti sei presa i miei amici come se nulla fosse, hai una casa, una biblioteca che porta il tuo nome ed un sacco di segreti, ma ora capisco tutto e ti giuro che non parlerò, e giusto per tua informazione ho tutte le intenzioni di diventare la prossima Signora Simms" concluse ridendo, le ragazze si abbracciarono e ridendo tornarono in cucina per cenare.  
Arrivarono tutti assieme al fienile alle 9, Chase era davanti alla porta che li aspettava,  
"Britta sta bene?" chiese Tyler  
"Tranquillo ora sa tutto e sta bene ti aspetta da noi appena avremmo finito qui.. e si aspetta un anello prima o poi" rispose Y/N dandogli una gomitata, il gruppo rise per stemperare l'ansia, Chase sorrise e fece strada, tutti presero posto e Caleb fece cenno al ragazzo di sedersi al posto dei Pope, il Libro delle Famiglie volò sul tavolo rotondo al centro del cerchio e si apri, Chase cominciò a leggere man mano che procedeva l'aria si fece sempre più elettrica, nessuno di loro era abituato a tutta quella energia, era la prima volta che tutti i Figli erano riuniti, dopo secoli il potere poteva scorrere di nuovo tra loro, Y/N guardò Chase, gli occhi completamente neri, un sorriso di vittoria sul viso, i due si fissarono poi il buio.  
Y/N aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno, i capelli ancora elettrici, riconobbe la stanza, era qualle dei suoi sogni, il suo cuore iniziò a battere velocemente  
"Che succede?Dove siete finiti tutti?" chiese quasi urlando, una voce familiare le rispose  
"Siamo soli principessa, ben venuta a casa Pope" Chase fece un inchino mentre si avvicinava,  
"Volevo restare un pò solo con te, il fienile era troppo affollato per i miei gusti" disse sorridendo ed accarezzandole il viso, la sensazione era familiare e il corpo della ragazza reagì al quel tocco facendola bagnare, un sospiro le uscì di bocca, stavolta era libera, libera di guardare quegli occhi che l'avevano perseguitata per mesi, libera di toccare quel viso, allungò una mano e spostò dal viso di lui una ciocca di capelli prima di affondare le mani nei suoi capelli e baciarlo, lui reagì baciandola a sua volta, nulla di delicato o romantico, solo lingua e labbra che si muovevano, gemiti e mugugni di lussuria, le mani di Chase scesero sulla t-shirt della ragazza e strinsero senza delicatezza il morbido seno attraverso il tessuto sottile, i capezzoli divennero duri e Y/N si stacco da lui senza fiato gemendo  
"Spogliati principessa voglio vedere il tuo corpo morbido" le ordinò mentre si toglieva la camicia, Y/N obbedì rimanendo in reggiseno e mutandine alla luce delle candele,  
"Sei come nei miei sogni, morbida e perfetta"le disse, "Togliti tutto, non farai la timida ora?" ordinò, il sorriso del cacciatore vittorioso sul suo viso, Y/N iniziava a sentirsi come un leprotto in trappola ma obbedi e rimase nuda, l'elettricità l'accarezzava, Chase si avvicinò a lei, un alone azzurro di energia si muoveva con lui, le sfiorò il viso con le labbra muovendosi verso il collo, la ragazza chiuse gli occhi assaporando quel contatto leggero, le mani di lui sfiorarono i suoi fianchi quasi senza toccarla, Y/N si mosse per toccarlo ma qualcosa glielo impedì, l'energia che fluiva da Chase le portò le mani dietro la schiena e le blocco,  
"Hahaha principessa nessuno ti ha dati il permesso di muoverti.. o di toccarmi" disse schioccando le dita, Y/N si ritrovò seduta sulla poltrona, incapace di muoversi o parlare,  
"Voglio raccontarti una storia, la storia di un bambino che a 10 anni scoprì che poteva usare l'energia, lo stesso bambino che una volta cresciuto ha capito di essere speciale ed ha fatto ricerche scoprendo di essere diverso dagli altri, trovando le storie sui suoi avi in un vecchio libro in biblioteca, che ha deciso di tornare per prendere ciò che è suo, sfortunatamente i miei cari genitori adottivi non erano daccordo ed ho dovuto "convincerli" facendoli uscire di strada.. incidenti che capitano" Chase raccontava la sua storia ad una sempre più spaventata Y/N che ascoltava con le lacrime agli occhi,  
"La sceneggiata del povero orfanello smemorato ha funzionato bene anche con voi" disse ridendo,"Ho avuto 7 anni per conoscere il mio potere, certo non ho avuto la vostra "educazione" ma me la cavo abbastanza bene" e come dimostrazione la liberò con uno movimento della mano,  
Y/N non si mosse,"Come hai potuto uccidere i tuoi genitori?" chiese,"Potevi tornare senza far loro del male, potevi toglierli i ricordi di te non era necessario.." le parole le si spensero in gola,"Cosa vuoi da noi?"concluse fissandolo  
"Cosa voglio??Cosa voglio..mmm bella domanda" disse girando attorno alla poltrona,"Da voi non voglio nulla, o meglio, da "loro" non voglio nulla, sono qui solo per te principessa" si fermò davanti a lei, le mise un dito sulle labbra accarezzandole, la ragazza fece guizzare la lingua ed iniziò a succhiare, era spaventata a morte ma dopo mesi di sogni il suo corpo reagiva da solo al minimo stimolo di Chase.  
Il ragazzo si slaccio i jeans, la sagoma del suo cazzo era duro si vedeva attraverso il tessuto dei boxer, Y/N si lecco le labbra in attesa,  
"E' questo che vuoi vero principessa?" le disse prendendosi il cazzo in mano, "Non serve far finta di nulla, fare la principessa spaventata, io ti conosco, conosco ogni tuo segreto" le tirò indietro la testa per guardarla meglio mentre le parlava, "Parla ora prima che ti impedisca di parlare mentre mi scopo questa bella bocca"  
"Sei un mostro" sussurrò lei,"Ma..ma..odio doverlo ammettere..ma è vero ti voglio..in tutti questi mesi ti ho sempre voluto dentro di me.." rispose abbassando gli occhi,  
Chase le sollevò il viso,"Molto bene principessa sono qui per esaudire tutti i tuoi desideri più scabrosi" finì la frase e le mise il cazzo in bocca, il corpo di Y/N non aspettava altro, iniziò a leccare e succhiare mentre il ragazzo le teneva la testa, si mossero assieme, lei assecondava ogni movimento di lui, come nei suoi sogni il suo cazzo la soffocava ad ogni colpo togliendole il fiato, facendola gemere e sbavare, l'energia ricominciò a scorrere tra lor sempre più forte e "solida", sentiva Chase gemere,  
"E' meglio che nei miei sogni principessa" disse mugugnando e rallentando il ritmo, "Non ti basta mai vero?" con la mano le strinse un capezzolo, la ragazza si fermò e gemette il suo nome, Chase tolse il cazzo dalla sua bocca e la baciò, istintivamente Y/N aprì le gambe, il ragazzo fece scivolare la mano libera verso il suo stomaco, scendendo lentamente, torturandola un cm alla volta mentre continuava a stringere e pizzicare il suo seno, due dita strinsero il suo clit e la ragazza urlò di piacere, Chase la fissava, ridendo ad ogni movimento convulso di lei al suo tocco,  
"Uhm hai bagnato la poltrona" le sussurrò mentre infilava due dita nella sua fica ed iniziava a muoversi in lei, le dita entravano ed uscivano ritmicamente, sfregando il suo G-spot, il palmo premeva sul suo clit, l'altra mano continuava a torturarle i capezzoli,  
"La mia principessa perversa, ti piace vero?" le disse, gli occhi neri l'avevano imprigionata, Y/N non poteva fare a meno di fissarlo e perdersi in quegli occhi,  
"Please.. Chase please.. i need more.. please harder" ansimò la ragazza,  
"Ohhh lo sò cosa vorresti ora, vorresti godere, vorresti che le mie mani ti facessero godere" le disse mordendole il collo, sentiva la fica di lei stringersi attorno alle sue dita, "Non così in fretta principessa" e tolse le mani da lei, un gemito di disappunto uscì dalla bocca della ragazza, ancora una volta era insoddisfatta.  
La fece alzare e la scortò nella camera accanto, un grande letto a baldacchino era al centro della stanza, il ragazzo prese la cintura, le legò le mani dietro la schiena e la spinse sul letto, la faccia sul materasso, prese le cinghie e le legò le caviglie alla base del letto, con estrema calma le legò i capelli in un alta coda di cavallo e si fermò un secondo ad ammirarla,  
"Molto simile alla visione del treno, manca qualcosa.." disse mentre le metteva in bocca una gagball, "Ecco così è perfetto" sorrise facendo un passo indietro, finì di spogliarsi mentre si spostava dietro di lei, la prese per i fianchi e con forza la spostò verso il bordo del letto, il viso di Y/M sfregava sulle lenzuola, l'energia aumentava la sua eccitazione ed un rivolo di saliva le usci dalla bocca,  
"Hai la pelle così chiara, manca un pò di colore" così dicendo la sculaccio, la ragazza urlò per la sorpresa, la colpì ancora e ancora, 3, 4 volte, la delicata pelle il culo era in fiamme e sentì il piacere salire, Chase rideva alle sue spalle mentre accarezzava il suo culo e spostava le mani sulla sua schiena, sentì le unghie graffiarle i fianchi e non potè fare a meno di inarcarsi di più, il corpo schiavo della lussuria, voleva gridare ma uscì un lungo lamento dalla sua bocca, la gagball le impediva qualsiasi suono, sentiva il cazzo di lui tra le gambe mentre strusciava sulla sua figa bagnata, le prese la coda e le tirò indietro la testa mentre con un unico lento affondo si faceva strada nel suo culo, gemette di piacere in eco ai mugugni di lui, le unghie piantate nei fianchi per mantenere il controllo, Chase iniziò a scoparla senza gentilezza come se fosse un giocattolo, il "suo" giocattolo, sentiva il suo cazzo affondare in lei, il ragazzo lasciò la presa sui capelli e portò la mano sul suo seno, graffiando e pizzicando la pelle delicata di lei che si lamentava ormai fuori controllo, le mancava l'aria, il piacere era tutto.. era ovunque,  
"Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto essere scopata come la cagna che sei" grugni lui rallentando il ritmo per parlarle,  
"La mia principessa perversa non ha nulla da dire?" le ringhiò nel orecchio, "Vorresti che ti togliessi la gagball vero?Vorresti urlare quanto ti piace essere presa così?" affondava in lei ad ogni parola, la prese per le spalle e la sollevò in ginocchio,  
"Guardami principessa" le ringhiò girandole la testa,  
"Non voglio perdermi nulla della tua espressione, del tuo piacere, voglio osservarti mentre godi per questo cazzo e queste mani" disse mordendola con forza, Y/N senti i denti lacerarle la pelle del collo e cercò di ribellarsi Chase la prese per il collo con una mano,  
"Non ha senso reagire così, tu sei mia e voglio che tutti domani lo vedano chiaramente" allentò la presa, "Voglio che tutti sappiano a chi appartieni" la fissò e le leccò la ferita, lasciò la presa sul suo collo e portò la mano sul suo seno scendendo tra le sue gambe, le strinse di nuovo il clit facendola gemere, infilò due dita nella sua figa scivolando fino at her soft core e ricominciò a scoparla, le sue dita e il suo cazzo si muovevano in lei ritmicamente, la sua mente si stava appannando, sentiva Chase grugnire e ringhiare mentre si muoveva sempre più velocemente, il suo culo si stringeva attorno al cazzo di lui, sentiva l'orgasmo montare in lei i due si guardarono al apice del piacere e con un lungo colpo venne in lei, l'orgasmo esplose in lei come mai prima di quel momento e si persero nel energia che si scatenò dentro ed attorno a loro, i corpi in preda agli spasmi, chiuse gli occhi e perse i sensi.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto a casa sua, nel suo letto col suo pigiama preferito addosso, ci mise un attimo a capire che era al sicuro, sentì delle voci provenire dalla sala,  
"... sei sicura che stia bene?" disse qualcuno, "Sta benissimo tranquilli" la voce di zia Elly era inconfondibile, "Vogliamo salire da lei..." le voci si confondevano, non sapeva quanto avesse dormito ne se avesse sognato o meno, decise di alzarsi, scese dal letto e si guardò nello specchio della toeletta,  
"O merda non è stato un sogno stavolta" disse tra se mentre guardava il segno dei denti di Chase sul collo,  
"Ora come lo spiego agli altri.." si chiese mentre scendeva le scale ed entrava in sala, erano tutti lì ad aspettarla, le facce preoccupate,  
"Eccoti stai bene??" chiese Caleb abbracciandola, gli altri lo seguirono e si trovò circondata dagli altri, l'energia fluiva tra loro facendola sentire meglio e protetta,  
"Si si sto bene, per quanto tempo ho dormito?" chiese sciogliendo l'abbraccio,  
"2 giorni" le rispose Reid "Sai dirci cos'è successo?" chiese, "Quando l'energia si è scatenata nella torre tu e Chase siete scomparsi, nessuno riusciva a trovarvi.."  
"Britta stava impazzendo, ci ha chiamati lei quando Chase ti ha riportata a casa" si intromise Pogue,  
"Cavolo Britta, dov'è ora?" domandò Y/N preoccupata per l'amica,  
"Tranquilla è con Tyler, abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio non fosse qui al tuo risveglio, zia Elly ha vegliato su di te mentre dormivi" Caleb la teneva ancora tra le braccia, protettivo come sempre, come quando erano piccoli, la ragazza si appoggiò a lui ed il gruppo si spostò in cucina, zia Elly aveva preparato la colazione e stava per andare,  
"Vado ad avvisare Tyler che sei sveglia e stai bene, per ora riposa e mangia ci vediamo più tardi" le diede un bacio in fronte ed uscì.  
Y/N raccontò quella che era successo, aveva la tentazione di mentire sul fatto che le fosse piaciuto ma gli altri se ne sarebbero accorti, dopo aver letto il Libro tutti assieme il legame si è saldato ancora di più era impossibile nascondere qualcosa a quel punto, gli altri rimasero in silenzio guardandosi l'un l'altro per un tempo infinito, come sempre fù Reid a rompere il silenzio,  
"Quindi ora tu e Chase siete una coppia?" azzardò "E' tornato solo per questo?" domandò,  
"Credo di sì" ammise Y/N "E' qui per me e per reclamare il suo posto tra i Figli di Ipswich",  
"Questa storia non mi piace, non mi piace per niente" ribadì Pogue "Non c'è modo di tenerlo lontano da te?", imbarazzata Y/N ammise che non voleva stare lontana da lui, lei gli apparteneva così come lui apparteneva a lei,  
"Il Libro non dice nulla in proposito" una voce s'intromise, il gruppo si mise davanti a Y/N per proteggerla, Chase era sulla porta, le mani alzate e sorrideva come sempre, gli occhi di nuovo di un profondo blu, Y/N si fece largo e si avvicinò a lui prendendolo per mano, lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò, l'energia elettrificò di nuovo tutto,  
"Stai lontano da lei" si mise in mezzo Caleb, con un gesto della mano Chase lo bloccò sul posto,  
"Non voglio fare del male a nessuno, siamo una "famiglia" no?!" disse piegando la testa e fissando il resto del gruppo sulla difensiva, Y/N gli prese le mani e Caleb fù libero,  
"Chase ti prego" gli disse "Guardami, va tutto bene nessuno ti farà del male e tu.. tu non devi far del male a loro, come hai detto siamo una famiglia e dobbiamo stare uniti" i due si guardarono e Chase si calmò,  
"Te la cavi bene per non avere un "educazione" come la nostra" gli disse Caleb allungando la mano per fare pace, i due si strinsero la mano,  
"Conosco i vostri pensieri, sò che non fidate di me così come non mi fido io di voi, ma per amor suo cercherò di farmi piacere le vostre brutte facce" disse ridendo Chase prima di voltarsi e baciare Y/N platealmente, in quel momento arrivarono Tyler e Britta,  
"Sei sveglia finalmente" disse la ragazza "Grazie ancora Chase per averla riportata a casa sana e salva" e li abbraccò entrambi, il gruppo si scambiava occhiate ma nessuno parlò.  
I ragazzi si riunirono nel fienile assieme ai genitori, volevano capire cosa stesse succedendo, zia Elly si fece avanti supportata dagli altri adulti,  
"E' vero il Libro non contiene nulla su quello che è successo ma.." tirò fuori un libro, sembrava molto vecchio e delicato," Questo è il diario di Hanna Garwin" disse, i ragazzi guardarono Reid che sembrava sorpreso, era la prima volta che lo vedeva,  
"Qui Hanna ha scritto quello che successe a lei e Kenneth Parry" gli occhi si spostarono su Pogue, anche lui era sorpreso,  
" Erano in viaggio per cercare un posto dove fondare la colonia di Ipswich, Hanna era promessa ad un uomo della zona ma il Potere scelse diversamente, lei e Kenneth erano semplicemente nati per essere uniti e nulla e nessuno riuscì a separarli, il promesso sposo di Hanna ci provò e di lui non rimase nulla, ho trovato tracce di altre coppie decise dal Potere in ognuna delle Famiglie nel corso dei secoli, l'unica cosa che possiamo fare, che potete fare, è accettare quello che sta succedendo"  
"Quindi possiamo solo accogliere questo estraneo tra noi come dato di fatto?" Caleb era irritato,"Lo sapete che ha ucciso i suoi genitori adottivi per capriccio?"  
"Bhè "l'estraneo" non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene e si ho fatto quello che ritenevo giusto per la mia vita, vuoi vedere cosa si prova a sparire?" lo provocò Chase,  
i genitori si misero in mezzo come una barriera, "Voi due dovete smetterla IMMEDIATAMENTE" disse la madre di Caleb, "Chase ha fatto degli sbagli, dei GRAVI sbagli, ma ha tutto il diritto di prendere il suo posto e di stare con Y/N se anche lei lo desidera, e tu.. TU Caleb devi accettare la cosa" mise la mano sul petto del figlio, "Sò cosa provi per lei ma non puoi decidere tu con chi deve stare" gli sussurrò, Caleb la guardò colpito nel profondo, "L'energia scorre tra tutte le Famiglie, sei mio figlio non hai segreti per me" lo guardò con amore e il ragazzo si arreso suo malgrado, sua madre aveva ragione come sempre, era innamorato di Y/N ma non poteva averla e gli sembrava tremendamente ingiusto che un estraneo ed un assassino l'avesse conquistata.  
Le Famiglie tornarono a casa, Britta corse da Tyler, non voleva fare il terzo incomodo tra Chase e Y/N che tubavano in biblioteca, avrebbe rimandato il terzo grado al giorno dopo, la coppia si era rinchiusa in una bolla di energia, esistevano solo loro in quel momento il marchio sul collo di Y/N era sparito sostituito da un anello, sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio, Chase si sarebbe ambientato ed ammorbidito, la storia del omicidio perdonata e dimenticata, la gelosia di Caleb sarebbe sparita ed i Figli di Ipswich avrebbero vissuto e prosperato mantenendo vivo il Patto.


End file.
